Jacob Trouba
| birth_place = Rochester, Michigan | draft = 9th overall | draft_team = Winnipeg Jets | draft_year = 2012 | career_start = 2013 | career_end = }} Jacob Trouba (born on February 26, 1994) is an American ice hockey defenseman currently playing for the Winnipeg Jets of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was drafted by the Jets in the first round (9th overall) of the 2012 NHL Entry Draft. When Jacob was drafted, he was playing for the USA Hockey National Team Development Program of the United States Hockey League (USHL). He spent one season playing college hockey with the University of Michigan before turning pro with the Jets. Playing Career Amateur Playing Career Jacob spent two seasons playing for the USA Hockey National Team Development Program in the United States Hockey League (USHL) and at several international tournaments. He was drafted by the Winnipeg Jets in the first round (9th overall) of the 2012 NHL Entry Draft. After finishing his junior hockey career, Jacob joined the University of Michigan for the 2012–2013 season. He played in 37 games for the Wolverines, scoring 12 goals and adding 17 assists. At the end of the season, Jacob was named a First Team All-American and was also honored as the Central Collegiate Hockey Association's (CCHA) Best Offensive Defenseman. Jacob was also named first team All-CCHA and an All-CCHA Rookie. He was also named as the team's Most Valuable Player and Best Defenseman. He was the only freshman on the All-American team as well as being the first freshman in the history of the University of Michigan hockey to be named a First Team All American. At the conclusion of his freshman season with the Wolverines, Jacob announced he was leaving the team and starting his professional career with the Jets. NHL Career On October 1, 2013, Jacob played his first NHL game for the Jets, where he scored his first NHL goal against Devan Dubnyk of the Edmonton Oilers. He also added an assist in the game, and was named the first star. During his rookie season, he missed over a month of action after he was injured when he fell into the boards during a game against the St. Louis Blues. Jacob remained upbeat in the aftermath of his injury, updating fans on Twitter by saying: "If you were wondering, the boards are not edible. I'll be back soon." Career Statistics International Statistics Awards & Achievements *USHL All-Star Game (2011–12) *All-CCHA Rookie Team (2012–13) *All-CCHA Best Offensive Defenseman (2012–13) *All-CCHA First Team (2012–13) *NCAA West First All-American Team (2012–13) *Ice Hockey World Junior Championships Top 3 Player on Team (2013) *Ice Hockey World Junior Championships All-Star Team (2013) *Ice Hockey World Junior Championships Best Defenseman (2013) International Play USA |Russia}} Jacob spent much of his amateur career playing for the USA Hockey National Team Development Program in the United States Hockey League (USHL) and at several international tournaments. He represented his country at two World Under-18 Championships, one World Junior Championships and at one World Senior Championship. In 2011 and 2012, Jacob captured gold medals with the United States at the World Under-18 Championships. He was the youngest player on the American team at the 2012 World Junior Championship. In 2013, Jacob represented the United States at both the junior and senior levels, capturing gold and bronze medals respectively. At the World Junior Championship in 2013, he was named the tournament's top defenseman and earned a spot on the All-Star Team. Category:1994 births Category:Winnipeg Jets players Category:Winnipeg Jets draft picks Category:USA Hockey National Team Development Program players